Iris
by adAprilShower
Summary: Sasuke is finally off to college and away from his brother, but Itachi’s years of mental and physical abuse have left Sasuke emotionally unstable. Is there someone there who can put him back together? Sasunaru AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I just finished one story today, but I already have this story written and have to just type it so it's not really putting me out or anything…plus I'm snowed in and bored. So I present the first chapter of Iris.**

**Summary: Sasuke is finally off to college and away from his brother, but Itachi's years of mental and physical abuse have left Sasuke emotionally unstable. Is there someone there who can put him back together? Sasunaru AU **

**(Want to know something funny? My summaries are usual better than the actual story.) **

**I own nothing, we all know.**

**Iris**

"I'll miss you Kiba," Naruto said to his friend/ex-roommate.

"Yeah, sorry I got to leave ya buddy," Kiba said, "I'm sure you'll get an awesome new roommate though," Kiba added, picking up his suitcase.

"Yeah, but I heard it's some rich kid and you know how they can be," Naruto said, slightly depressed.

"You'll manage," Kiba told him, "Well, I gotta go. Keep in touch."

"Have fun with being a vet and all," Naruto said to his friend, waving.

Kiba nodded and left.

"Might as well enjoy the short time alone," Naruto said to himself and lay down on his bed.

**-Break-**

"Here you go young man. Do you need any help finding your room?" asked the women at the receptionist's desk in the main office.

Sasuke took the keys she held out to him and shook his head. He abruptly turned around and slowly walked away.

"Who was that?" asked a secretary.

"New student Sasuke Uchiha. You might find his name familiar, his parents died in a fire nine years ago. I remember because I live on the same street he does." The other secretary answered.

"So he's all alone?" the first secretary asked concerned.

"Well, he has an older brother that takes care of him, but maybe he's still affected by it."

"At least he has a brother…"

**-Break-**

It took longer than expected, but Sasuke finally found his room. Though he had hoped his roommate would be out so he could have some time alone, there was no such luck. He entered the room to see a blonde haired, blue eyed boy looking at him with a wide grin on his face.

"_He doesn't look rich," _Naruto thought, eyeing his new roommate's worn and old looking clothes, _"He's hot like one though, that's for sure." _(Naruto is bi)

"Hello," Naruto said cheerfully, standing up. He held out his hand to him, but Sasuke quickly stepped away, a slightly frightened look on hi face.

"_Um…ok…maybe he doesn't like shaking hands," _Naruto thought perplexed. He withdrew his hand, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

Sasuke was quiet and stared at Naruto, "Sasuke Uchiha," he finally said, his voice surprisingly smooth sounding.

"Oh, that's a cool name. How old are you?" Naruto asked, sitting down on his bed. He motioned for Sasuke to join his, but the raven remained standing.

"_Great, my new roommate's a total weirdo," _Naruto thought.

"19," Sasuke answered after being silent for a minute.

"Sweet, same as me," Naruto said happily. Suddenly an alarm went off next to Naruto's bed, "Whoa, time sure flies. I have class," Naruto said, turning off the alarm and gathering up a few books, "Make yourself at home of course. I'll see you later." Naruto left, but he didn't receive a goodbye.

**-Break-**

Naruto returned a few hours later to find Sasuke gone.

"Must have class," Naruto said to himself. He noticed Sasuke's bag on the bed across from his, "He didn't unpack?" Naruto shrugged it off and glanced at the clock, "I should be able to call Kiba now." Naruto picked up the phone on his desk and dialed his friend's cell number.

"Talk to me," Kiba answered.

"Is that how a professional answers the phone?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Oh hey Naruto," Kiba said, "Well, I can't help the way I talk. So how's it going with your new roomie?"

"Oh jeez Kiba, the guy's a nut I swear. He barely talks at all and I held out my hand for him to shake and he acted like he thought I was going to smack him," Naruto said.

"That is weird. What else?" Kiba asked.

"Well, his name is Sasuke and he's supposed to be rich, but he doesn't really look it," Naruto continued, and then he noticed the door to the room was slightly opened and Sasuke was standing there. It was obvious that he had heard what Naruto had said about him. When Sasuke saw Naruto was looking at him a quickly turned and walked away.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked from the phone, "Hello?"

"Shit, he just heard what I said. I got to go," Naruto said and quickly hung up before Kiba could respond.

Naruto got up and ran down the hallway where he saw Sasuke walking away, "Oi, Sasuke!" he called running down the hall, "I'm sorry I-" he reached Sasuke and grabbed his arm to stop him.

As soon as Sasuke felt Naruto's hand touch him, he quickly jerked his arm away, "Don't touch me," he said, his voiced sounded choked. Naruto looked surprised and took a step back. Sasuke's hand moved to where Naruto had touched him and Sasuke held his hand there, like Naruto had touched a hurt spot or something. Sasuke sighed and turned to return to their room.

Naruto was still in a state of shock. He had never looked closely at Sasuke before, his eyes looked…hurt.

"_Is it because of what I said?" _Naruto wondered, _"No, he looked like that when I last saw him. Why?" _

Naruto walked back to their room and peeked in cautiously. Sasuke was lying on his bed. Naruto looked him over more carefully; he looked kind of…dead, like the spark had gone out of him.

"Um, Sasuke? I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything about you. It's not right, I now nothing about you." Sasuke just looked at Naruto, not saying anything.

Once again, he got a good look at Sasuke's eyes. They looked more than sad…they were broken and raw…? Naruto was confused and shocked at this. What could have happened to Sasuke that left him like that? Naruto nodded although he never received an answer and went to lie on his own bed.

"_What happened to you Sasuke?" _

**-Break-**

Sasuke woke up and looked at the clock next to his bed. It was time for him to get up. He got his shampoo, towel and clothes and moved to the bathroom. He began to undress, but never looked in the mirror. He never bothered to look at his bruised and beaten reflection anymore.

**-Break-**

Naruto woke up and stretched, _"That was a nice sleep," _he thought. He heard the shower turn off. _"Sounds like Sasuke's up too," _Naruto up and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and barged right in (Naruto doesn't consider privacy).

"Good morning Sas-" Naruto stopped with a shocked look on his face. Sasuke was reaching for his t-shirt, but what surprised Naruto was Sasuke body. His whole back and chest was covered with large, dark bruises and some deep scars. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto, after a second he continued putting on his shirt.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked shakily.

Sasuke didn't respond, he just walked passed Naruto and left, but not before Naruto noticed Sasuke trembling. Naruto stood frozen until he heard the door close. Sasuke had left.

A million different thoughts were going through Naruto's head right now, but the only thing that Naruto could do was fall on his knees and cry.

**-Break-**

Naruto wasn't (that) stupid. He knew he couldn't go up to Sasuke, who he barely knew, and point blank ask if he was ok or what happened to him. So he did the most sensible thing and went to the library to research it. He was fairly surprised at what he found.

"Ok, so his parents died in a fore nine years ago. So, he was ten years old," Naruto murmured to himself, "And he was under the care of his older brother. Maybe he did that to himself…? No way, he couldn't do all that on his own. His brother…? Nah, what kind of brother would do that? Besides this doesn't explain how sad he looks, you can't make someone looks like that just by eating them." Naruto began packing up his books and left the library, "Oh well, perhaps I'll find out soon enough."

**-Break-**

Naruto walked into his room to see Sasuke getting ready to leave.

"_Don't say anything about this morning," _Naruto reminded himself.

"Oh you're leaving?" Naruto asked and Sasuke just looked at him as usual, "We don't have a lot of time to hang out do we?" Well, it's only the beginning of the week. I'm sure we'll have time to get to know each other eventually."

"_I didn't cross the line by saying that did I?" _Naruto thought.

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. Naruto thought he looked tired. Sasuke nodded slightly to Naruto's earlier comment and then left.

Naruto thought it was strange how Sasuke didn't seem mad at him for what happened this morning even though he had every right to be.

"_I really don't understand him." _

**-Break-**

A few hours later Naruto was studying when the phone rang. Naruto glanced at the clock and furrowed his eyebrows, "Who could it be at this hour? It's not Kiba," Naruto said and shrugged, "Hello? Naruto here."

"Hello. Is this Sasuke Uchiha's room?" asked the person on the other end.

"Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?" Naruto asked politely. _"Who would be calling for Sasuke? Unless…"_

"I'm his older brother. May I speak with him please?" said Sasuke's brother.

"_Sasuke's brother…he sounds nice enough," _Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry, he's not-" just as Naruto was saying this Sasuke walked into the room, "Oh hang on a second," Naruto said and turned to Sasuke, "Hey man, it's your brother," Naruto said, holding out the phone.

Sasuke face turned white and he shook a little, "I'mnothere," Sasuke said quickly.

"Pardon me?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tell him I'm not here," Sasuke said, covering his mouth his a shaking hand, "Please."

Naruto slowly put the phone back to his ear, "Sorry about that. As I was saying he's not here."

"Ok then, could you please tell him he forgot his guitar here? I thought he'd want it," said Sasuke's brother.

"Um…sure, goodbye," Naruto said, hanging up, "Hey Sas-" he looked up to see Sasuke was gone. He looked around and noticed the bathroom door was closed. Naruto went up to the door an put his ear against it (he learned his lesson last time). He listened closely and heard…wait…was Sasuke throwing up? He knocked and slowly opened the door. Sure enough, Sasuke's head was sunk into the toilet. Sasuke sat up and flushed before leaning against the wall across from the toilet, his head in his hands.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Naruto asked walking in and kneeling next to Sasuke, who nodded meekly.

"_No, I'm not ok," _Sasuke thought (ok time out! You might have noticed that this is the first time Sasuke thinks. Actually this is the first time Sasuke has had a thought in years, but he doesn't know that so I'm telling you here. And yes I know that is very far-fetched).

"Ok," Naruto said reluctantly. He was about to help Sasuke up, but then he remembered his roommate had issues with being touched, "Um, your brother said you left your guitar at home," Naruto said, noticing how Sasuke flinched when he said 'brother'. Sasuke nodded again stood up, he started walking away and Naruto followed. Sasuke reached his bad and lay down.

"So you play guitar huh? That's so cool. I wish I could play something. You're going to want get that soon," Naruto said, but Sasuke shook his head, "Why not Sasuke? Come on, you don't have any money for transport or something? Oh, I know! I'll go with you!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto a bit and nodded, he didn't want to have to go home, but he really wanted his guitar. Plus, Naruto said he'd give him and money which he needed.

"Great! Ok, we can go tomorrow, it's Saturday and I don't have classes. Good for you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"_But I don't want to see him. Itachi." _

**Ok, that's chapter one. Hope you liked it and I didn't mess up TOO bad on how colleges are, I don't know so…anyways, review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings! How's it going? What with the holidays nearing and whatnot? I would've updated this sooner, but…I got my computer taken away for the week, oops. Anyways enjoy. **

**Oh and forgot to mention this earlier, but this is actually more Narusasu, but the actual lemon is Sasunaru. You'll see why when it gets there. **

**Iris**

The trip to Sasuke's was awkward to say the least. Sasuke's house was about an hour away on subway and Naruto, being Naruto, got bored easily. He was itching to start a conversation with Sasuke, but he knew it wouldn't amount to much so he stayed silent.

"_Sure isn't very crowded for a Saturday," _Naruto thought, _"But that's probably a good thing since Sasuke doesn't want people touching him." _Naruto sighed, he really wished he knew what was wrong with Sasuke, not just out of curiosity, but so he could help him.

"I heard you're parents died," Naruto said, "I know how you feel. I'm an orphan too." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, he was staring straight ahead, but Naruto knew he was listening.

"Well at least you have a brother, I'm an only child," Naruto glanced at Sasuke who twitched slightly.

"_I'd rather be alone." _

**-Break-**

They got off the subway and Sasuke began walking towards his 'home'. Naruto followed until they stopped at Sasuke's…house?

"_This isn't a house! It's a freakin mansion! I knew he was rich and _I _was the one who paid for the tickets here!" _Naruto thought outraged. He noticed Sasuke stop a few feet from the front door and started glancing left and right, _"His life probably isn't even that bad, drama queen," _Naruto thought. Sasuke started walking to the front door and Naruto followed, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Don't come in" was all he said before entering.

"_Why? So I can't see how good you're life actually is? We'll see," _Naruto thought and peeked in through an open window.

Sasuke was in what appeared to be the living room with a look of slight terror on his face. Out of nowhere, Sasuke was pinned against a wall by a man Naruto assumed was Sasuke's brother. He looked pretty similar to Sasuke, but his hair was more black than black-blue and it was really long and in a loose ponytail.

"Oh so you actually came?" he said to Sasuke, who was struggling slightly, "I thought you'd never want to see me again. I'm surprised you even forgot you're precious guitar."

"I couldn't get it, you put it in your room," Sasuke choked out.

"Who says you can't go in my room?" Itachi asked evilly.

"Sadistic bastard," Sasuke mumbled.

"Hm, you've gotten bolder. By the time you left you'd never fight back, maybe I shouldn't have let you leave," Sasuke's brother said and Naruto's eyed widened when he pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. He ran the smooth part of the blade along Sasuke's neck, smirking evilly.

"Come on Itachi, why don't you just kill me already? I don't live here anymore, there's no one left to torture," Sasuke said angrily.

"I would, but knowing you're out there living a ruined and empty life is enough," Itachi said, "So self satisfying." Sasuke didn't speak; once again he'd given in. "You've given up already? That was fast. I miss the days when you'd give me more of a fight, like those years after I killed mother and father. Too bad you were only there to see them die and not to save them."

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, but he couldn't let Sasuke know he had heard what happened so he ran to the front door and knocked, hand's shaking. He heard a few curse words and thumping.

Itachi answered the door and looked at Naruto annoyed, "Yes?"

"Hi, I was here with Sasuke. He told me to wait outside, but he was taking long so…" Naruto said nervously.

"Sorry, we were talking," Itachi said. Sasuke then entered the room, holding his guitar and trembling slightly.

"Well ok…" Naruto said still nervous. Sasuke walked passed Naruto and out the door. Naruto was too scared to even say goodbye as he followed Sasuke away from the house. Itachi watched them all the say to the end of the driveway.

**-Break-**

The ride home was even worse than on the way to Sasuke's house. Sasuke, clutching his guitar, was shaking the whole way. Naruto was still in a state of shock.

"_His brother made Sasuke like this _and _he killed their parent?" _Naruto wondered, _"He's obviously insane. Did his brother treat him like that everyday? Why didn't Sasuke tell anyone?" _

**-Break-**

When the two boys returned home, Sasuke immediately took his guitar out of the case and inspected it for any damage done by Itachi and was relieved to find it in the same condition he left it.

Naruto was finally fed up with the silence and said to Sasuke, "Um, you seem pretty well off." (Referring to his house)

"The money is not mine," Sasuke said quickly, he knew Naruto was referring to why he didn't buy the tickets.

"Oh," Naruto said dumbly, _"I still can't believe this…well, Itachi's wrong when he says Sasuke's life is ruined forever," _Naruto thought, then he decided he was going to get Sasuke better and make him happy.

Naruto got up and went to sit next to Sasuke who was still looking at his guitar. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and scooted away a little as Naruto sat down on the bed.

"Can I touch you?" Naruto asked, he knew just randomly touching Sasuke would freak him out so he asked. Sasuke looked at him surprised and shook his head, a little faster than he usually did. Naruto wasn't going to give up though, "Come on Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked Naruto quietly.

"Well, uh, I can tell you don't like contact and I thought-" Naruto started to panic.

"You know," Sasuke said putting down his guitar.

"Yes," Naruto admitted, "I'm so sorry Sasuke. You don't have to tell me anything about it, but I can't stand seeing how hurt you are. Please let me help you," Naruto pleaded, tears forming behind his eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything, so Naruto reached for Sasuke hand. The raven shook a little, he was nervous, the only time he had been touched in nine years when his brother hit him. Sasuke didn't move and Naruto gently took his hand. Sasuke flinched, but didn't pull away.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered.

**-Break-**

"That's great and all Naruto, but will you _please_ tell me what happened to him," Kiba begged over the phone. It was a few days after Naruto had offered to help Sasuke (who was making…a little progress. It was harder than Naruto thought) and Naruto was now relaying (some) of the story to Kiba.

"Sorry man, it's not my place to say. I barely know the details myself," Naruto explained, "In fact, he should be here soon. I got to go."

"You know his schedule too? Well, good luck dude talk to ya later," Kiba said.

"Yeah, bye," Naruto replied and hung up, as soon as he did Sasuke entered.

"Hey Sasuke, how was your day?" Naruto asked.

"Ok," Sasuke replied. Over the days he started to talk more, but never instigated it.

"Come on Sasuke, you say 'ok' about everything, how about 'good'?" Naruto said.

"I would, but I don't want to lie," Sasuke said, sitting on the small couch.

"Better than yesterday, better than Tuesday, doesn't matter, but make it positive," Naruto said cheerily, flopping down next to Sasuke.

"Better than last week," Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

"Good, isn't that better?" Naruto asked, lightly putting a hand on his shoulder. Honestly, working with Sasuke seemed a little strange; Naruto had to constantly remind himself to be careful around Sasuke.

"_It feels good when he touches me…I'm not used to this," _Sasuke thought.

"_I really think we're starting to make progress here,"_ Naruto thought, _"but he hasn't lost that broken look and I've never seen him smile." _

"Ok, here's what I want you to do," Naruto said, gaining Sasuke attention, "Touch me."

Sasuke said silent, which meant he was asking 'What'.

"Come on, you can't sit all clammed up all the time," Naruto said, he carefully took Sasuke's wrist and made Sasuke touch his shoulder, "Like that," Naruto said. He let go of Sasuke, but the raven kept his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Sometimes it felt like Naruto was treating him like a mental case, but then again maybe he was.

"You're a good friend Sasuke," Naruto said suddenly.

"I haven't done anything for you," Sasuke said blankly.

"That's another thing Sasuke; you have to say people's names. You can't talk to me forever after all. When you talk to someone you should say their name," Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke's earlier comment, "Did you forget? It's Naruto remember? Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki."

"I know…Naruto," Sasuke said. He reached for his guitar, which meant his didn't want to talk anymore. Naruto nodded and stayed next to Sasuke; he enjoyed listening to the raven play.

"Hey you play guitar. Can you sing?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I guess," Sasuke answered, strumming a few chords.

"Have you written any songs?" Naruto then asked.

"No," Sasuke answered with the same blank look he always had.

"Oh, why not?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I have nothing to say."

**-Break- **

The next day Naruto was on his way to get Sasuke from class since they were both in the same building. He reached the room, but the door was locked so he looked through the window next to the door. He was surprised to see the teacher, Orochimaru, had Sasuke pinned against a wall. Sasuke's face had the same look it did when Naruto discovered Sasuke's secret. He read Sasuke's lips saying, "Please stop".

Naruto became angry at the sight, _"Is the whole world against him?!" _he thought. Naruto knocked on the door and waited, since he couldn't just barge in.

"Can I help you?" Orochimaru asked, poking his head out the door.

"I'm here for Sasuke," Naruto answered, glaring at the teacher.

"Sorry, but he's a little bus-" he started, but Naruto cut him off.

"And I you don't let him go right now I'll have you fired," Naruto said.

Orochimaru glared and opened the door so Sasuke could leave. Sasuke quickly left and started walking down the hall, not waiting for Naruto.

"I better _never_ find you touching him again," Naruto threatened and ran down the hallway after Sasuke. Naruto caught up to him and Sasuke slowed to a walking pace so Naruto could walk beside him.

"Don't do this Sasuke," Naruto said rubbing a hand on his head tiredly, "You can't pretend nothing's wring if something happens. I want to help you," Naruto explained and Sasuke nodded.

"_Why do I have a feeling we lost some of our progress?" _Naruto thought, "Are you ok?" he asked. Sasuke said nothing, which meant no.

They reached their room and Naruto unlocked the door, "In the bathroom," Naruto ordered. Sasuke didn't want to and shook his head, "Come on, please Sasuke?" Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand, but he pulled away, "Sasuke you know I won't hurt you," Naruto said and took Sasuke's hand, taking him to the bathroom and making Sasuke sit on the counter.

"Shirt off," Naruto instructed, Sasuke shook his head again; "I know what you look like under Sasuke. You don't have to hide it."

Sasuke gave in and took off his shirt. Naruto thought since he'd seen it before, looking at Sasuke's bruised body would be easier. It wasn't. All those bruises and scars, would they ever fade? Sasuke looked away from Naruto ashamed. The blonde tried to see if Orochimaru hurt Sasuke with his advances, but Sasuke was already so beat up Naruto couldn't tell which bruises were new.

"You don't deserve this," Naruto said, taking Sasuke's hand and shaking his head. Naruto dropped to his knees, head bowed and Sasuke's hand still in his, "I want to be strong for you," he whispered.

Sasuke said nothing.

**-Break-**

The next day was a Saturday and neither boy had classes. Usually Naruto would go out on Saturday, but that's when Kiba was around; he didn't really have any other friends. Plus he didn't want to leave Sasuke, fearing he would commit suicide or something; in fact Naruto was surprised he hadn't already.

There was still one thing bothering him though. Naruto was sitting at his desk, watching Sasuke. Sasuke was in bed, but Naruto wasn't sure if he was asleep or not.

Naruto finally voiced the question he's been meaning to ask for so long, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did," Naruto jumped when he heard Sasuke answer. Apparently he was awake.

"W-what?" Naruto asked.

"I did tell someone."

_**-Flashback-**_

_Ten year old Sasuke was running happily home from school. He had gotten an A on his math test and was excited to show his parents. He always strived to get good grades in school so that, one day, he could be as smart as his Aniki. _

_Sasuke reached home and opened the door, "Hey, mom and dad I-" he stopped when he saw his parents lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Sasuke looked up in horror to see his brother standing over them with a bloody switchblade in hand, "B-brother?" Sasuke questioned in shock. _

"_Sorry Sasuke, but it had to be done," Itachi said, he walked up to the frightened Sasuke and hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. _

_**-Break-**_

_Sasuke woke up who knows how long later in a hospital. A blonde haired nurse walked in and saw him awake. _

"_Oh good, you're up," she said happily, walking over to Sasuke's bed. _

"_What happened?" Sasuke asked. The last thing he remembered was running home from school. _

_The nurse immediately got a nervous look on her face, "Um…sweetie," she said, kneeling down nearer to Sasuke height, "You're house caught on fire. You're parents died." _

_After she said that Sasuke remembered. His parent…Itachi. _

"_But don't worry honey, you're brother is still alive. He's going to take care of you now," the nurse tried to assure him. After she said that, Itachi walked into the room a solemn look on his face. _

"_Oh Sasuke, you're awake. That's good," he said, and then turned to the nurse, "Is he ready to come home?" he asked politely. _

"_Yes, he should be fine. Normally I wouldn't let you check him out, but the police tell me you're his guardian now," the nurse said. _

"_Yes, I'm sure I'll take good care of my brother," Itachi said. _

"_No," Sasuke said suddenly, "I don't want to go home with Itachi, he killed mother and father," Sasuke said, starting to cry. (Little Sasuke crying because his brother killed his parents and now he must live with him…doesn't it break your heart?)_

_The nurse looked at Itachi questioningly. _

"_Don't be silly Sasuke," Itachi said kindly, but there was a hint of anger in his eyes, "I know you're upset, but you shouldn't accuse me of such a crime." _

"_Yes Sasuke, your brother didn't kill your parents, it'll be alright, please don't cry," the nurse sad, trying to comfort Sasuke. _

_Sasuke couldn't be persuaded though, but he was forced to leave with his brother. When they got home Itachi knocked Sasuke to the floor them picked him up, pinning him against the wall. _

"_Listen Sasuke," he said menacingly, "You're not to tell anyone about what I did to mother and father. No one will believe a worthless kid like you anyways. You live in my world now." _

_**-End Flashback-**_

Sasuke was crying now as he neared the end of his story, "Every day after that is was the same, usually, he'd verbally abuse me, but he hit me sometimes too." Naruto was now sitting next to Sasuke, he wanted to hold him, but didn't know how Sasuke would react.

"Every say, in and out, he would torture me," Sasuke said, shaking, "Naruto…please hold me."

Naruto nodded and softly wrapped his arms around Sasuke, _"Now I know…but I kind of wish I didn't." _

"I'm sorry Sasuke. It'll be ok," Naruto said, rubbing Sasuke's back.

"I'm so tired," Sasuke sobbed, "Please save me Naruto."

"I will if you let me," Naruto assured, tearing up himself.

"Save me," Sasuke whispered.

**Pretty intense chapter there. Well, it's late and I have one more day tomorrow before break! Woo! Review please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I've submitted four Fanfictions; well two were chapters, in a row. Impressive? No, just sad because that shows how I have nothing better to do. Well, whatever continue on.**

**Oh and all Sasunaru fans should go to the link on my profile, seriously. **

**Iris**

"Come on Sasuke, get your ass up! It's Saturday night and we're going out," Naruto said, barging into their room. Sasuke had been making great progress and Naruto thought Sasuke was ready to take the next step.

"I don't know Naruto…" Sasuke said nervously.

"Come on Sasuke, I'm your best friend right? I know what's best for you," Naruto said.

"Best friend?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course you are," Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke.

"_He knows I can't resist those kind words," _Sasuke thought, "I don't have anything nice to wear," Sasuke said, attempting to get out of going out.

"I'll let you borrow something," Naruto said simply, "You have nothing to worry about Sasuke, I'll stay by you every second."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine but you're paying."

"Of course," Naruto said, "…I've been meaning to ask you, if you don't have any money how do you pay for school?"

"Scholarship." Sasuke replied.

"Oh…well let's get ready," Naruto said, quickly moving on.

"_I hope this doesn't turn into a complete disaster," _Naruto thought.

**-Break-**

After getting ready the boys rode the ten minutes to the city by subway. Naruto told Sasuke he was going to take him to a club he and Kiba use to go to.

They were walking through the slightly crowded streets, when Naruto turned to Sasuke, "You know what you need to so Sasuke?" Naruto asked a nervous looking Sasuke.

"Leave?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"You wish. You need to smile more. Like this," Naruto said, giving him a toothy grin, "Actually for you, any showing of emotion would work."

"No thanks, if I do it would just be fake and fake things disgust me," Sasuke explained, "If I smile I want to mean it, like you."

"Ok, whatever you say…oh, we're here," Naruto said stopping. Naruto opened the door and turned to Sasuke, but the raven didn't budge.

Naruto sighed, "Come on Sasuke, don't make this hard," Sasuke still didn't move, "Fine, have it your way," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him inside.

Sasuke was expecting loud music, crowds and the like, but instead he got…a karaoke bar?!

Naruto laughed at Sasuke surprised face, "You really thought I'd take you to a noisy, crowded club on your first night out? You think too little of me Sasuke," Naruto said with a wink. Not letting go of Sasuke's hand, Naruto led them to a table and they sat down. A pink haired waitress who looked about their age scurried over to them.

"Is there anything I can get you boys?" she asked politely, looking mostly at Sasuke.

"Yeah, we'll have two cokes and some fries," Naruto said, "Sound good to you Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered coolly.

The girl blushed slightly, "Ok, it'll be ready in a few minutes," she said and walked away.

"She's cute," Naruto commented. Sasuke shrugged and turned away from Naruto, "So this isn't bad now is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"No," Sasuke admitted, "I guess I don't give you enough credit."

A few minutes later the waitress came back with their food and drinks, "Here you are," she said, setting the tray on the table.

"Thanks," Naruto said grinning.

"Thank you," Sasuke said politely, which made the girl blush. She then hurriedly walked away.

When she left Naruto looked at Sasuke with a foxy grin, "Popular with the ladies are we?" he asked mischievously. Sasuke didn't respond.

"Hey this will be good for you Sasuke," Naruto said excitedly, "When she comes back you can get her number and-"

"No," Sasuke interrupted.

"You can't stick by me forever Sasuke," Naruto said, "How about instead _I_ ask her and then you don't need to worry about-"

"Naruto I said _no_," Sasuke said angrily, which surprised Naruto.

"Sasuke I know you're…" Naruto thought for a second, "sensitive about being around others, but eventually-"

"No Naruto that's not it," Sasuke said frustrated, "I'm gay ok? I don't like girls," Sasuke confessed and looked away from Naruto, blushing, _"Now he's going to think I'm a freak." _

"Oh," Naruto was quiet for a moment, "Too bad we didn't get a male waiter."

"W-what?" Sasuke asked, shocked, "You're ok with that?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto said like it was obvious, "Besides I'm bi."

"You are?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"In fact, the first impression I had of you was that you were hot," Naruto said, making Sasuke blush, "Let's eat," Naruto said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke said and he smiled slightly.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're smiling," Naruto said, also grinning, "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Sasuke said, remembering the conversation they had a couple weeks ago.

"Good," Naruto said happily.

**-Break-**

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," Sasuke told Naruto, leaving the table.

Sasuke entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, for the first time in years. He was surprised at how happy he looked, the last time he really looked at himself was when he was sixteen; back then he had looked like a zombie, but not anymore.

Sasuke exited the bathroom and walked back to his table, where Naruto was smiling more than usual.

"Guess whose number I got," Naruto said happily, holding up a napkin that said 'Sakura' with a phone number below it.

"Good for you," Sasuke said, but for some reason he felt a painful twinge in the pit of his stomach.

**-Break-**

A few days later Naruto and the waitress, Sakura, were officially dating.

"She's so great," Naruto said one day, "I mean she's…" All Sasuke heard was blah, blah, blah. Sasuke hated Sakura, to be completely honest, but he didn't know why. Actually, he did. He just didn't want to admit it.

He loved Naruto. Naruto had saved Sasuke from his empty, pathetic life and helped him forget the nightmare Itachi had put him through. What did you expect?

"Oh man! Look at the time, I have a date with Sakura right now," Naruto said, preparing to leave.

"Again? Naruto, this is the fourth time this week…and it's Thursday," Sasuke complained.

"Don't get whiney at me Sasuke, I don't have to be with you twenty-four seven," Naruto said annoyed.

"I don't _need_ you to take care of me Naruto, but I'm your best friend and you're leaving me for some girl!" Sasuke said.

"This isn't some girl Sasuke, its Sakura!" Naruto said, as if that explained everything, "And I know it's soon, but I think…I love her." (A/N Naruto you're so naïve)

With that one sentence, Sasuke's almost reconstructed heart broke again, but this time in more pieces than before.

Not receiving a response from Sasuke, Naruto turned around, "I'll see ya," he said and walked out the door.

**-Break-**

On Naruto and Sakura's date Naruto was chattering away, but a little faster than usual. He was nervous on how to go about telling Sakura he loved her. Sakura, herself just looked bored.

"So Naruto," Sakura said, interrupting him, "I was wondering about your friend Sasuke. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Oh no, he doesn't," Naruto said, "If you're thinking about setting him up with one of your friends, you can forget it. Sasuke's gay, but if you have any nice guy friends, that would be ok," Naruto added with a laugh.

"Oh," Sakura replied, looking disappointed.

**-Break-**

Sasuke had been crying in his room for hours after Naruto left.

"_I'm acting like a girl," _Sasuke thought, _"I'll go out for some coffee, that'll clear my mind. I don't need Naruto to go out." _Sasuke stepped out of his room to find Naruto crying outside the door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned, he dropped down to his knees next to his friend, "What wrong? What happened?"

"S-Sakura dumped me," Naruto blubbered, "She-she said she only went out with me to get closer to you, so when I told her you were gay she broke up with me."

"Oh Naruto, I'm sorry," Sasuke said holding him tightly; "She doesn't deserve you anyway."

"But Sasuke I-" Naruto tried to say, tears rolling down his face.

"Shh…it'll be alright," Sasuke assured, like Naruto had done for him so many times before.

**Well there you go, there's nothing left for me to say now…oh wait review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Have no fear Iris is here! (Wind blows) Was that as lame sounding as I think it was? (Sweatdrop) Well anyways continue on and enjoy of course. **

**I own nothing…Naruto or the song…neither…yeah**

**Iris**

"Sasuke I know you're trying to help, but I really don't think we should do this," Naruto said. It was Saturday night and Sasuke had decided that Naruto had done enough moping and dragged him to the city. Sasuke was actually quite proud that now _he_ was the one helping Naruto instead of the other way around.

"No, he should do this," Sasuke replied.

"But Sasuke, you said we were going to the karaoke bar…what if she's there? And why'd you bring your guitar?" Naruto asked.

"So what if she's there? And you'll see," Sasuke answered as they entered the building. Luckily Sakura wasn't working that night.

"You get us a table, I need to take care of something," Sasuke said to Naruto and walked off somewhere. Naruto sat down at a table near the stage for karaoke and waited for Sasuke, who showed up a few minutes later.

"I don't like this Sasuke, it brings back bad memories," Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll get rid of those bad memories in favor of some good ones tonight," Sasuke assured.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, but before Sasuke could answer the man working the karaoke (I don't know what to call it) began speaking.

"Good evening everyone, we are about to start karaoke for tonight! Out first singer for tonight is Sasuke Uchiha, everyone give him a round of applause!"

The people at the bar began clapping and Sasuke stood up, "You're about to find out," Sasuke said in answer to Naruto's earlier question and made his way to the stage, taking his guitar with him.

Sasuke got to the stage and took his guitar out of its case and slung it around his shoulder. He went over to the mike (Is that how you spell it? It doesn't look right) and began to speak, "I'm not actually singing someone else's song tonight. I'm actually going to sing a song I wrote myself (A/N Not really). My friend once asked me why I didn't write any songs and I told him I had nothing to say. Now I do and I wrote this for you Naruto, so I hope you like it. It's called Iris."

Sasuke took a few deep breathes and began to play his guitar.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

'_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment **_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**And sooner or later it's over **_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight **_

_**And I don't want the world to see me **_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin' **_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive **_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **_

_**When everything's made to be broken **_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

**(Extremely long instrumental…thing)**

_**And I don't want the world to see me **_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **_

_**When everything's made to be broken **_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me **_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **_

_**When everything's made to be broken **_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Sasuke finished and the crowd burst into a loud round of applause. Sasuke bowed shyly and walked back to Naruto, who was smiling slightly.

"What'd you think?" Sasuke asked as the next singer began.

"That was really good Sasuke! I'm proud of you," Naruto said, giving Sasuke a hug.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, trying to hide his disappointment, _"I spilled my heart to him out there. Did he not get it…I was trying to tell him I loved him." _

**-Break-**

Sasuke and Naruto stayed at the bar a bit longer before heading home.

"Hey Sasuke, I think you've been making a lot of progress lately," Naruto said as they walked through the hallways of their dorm, "Do you think you're…um, I don't know how to phrase this exactly…"

"I know what you mean. To answer your question though, I don't know…something's missing," Sasuke hinted.

"I'm sure you'll find it soon Sasuke, I believe in you," Naruto encouraged. The two reached their room, but Sasuke blocked the door so Naruto couldn't get in.

"Naruto, I know what I'm missing…it's you," Sasuke confessed, getting tired of this whole charade, "I need you."

"I'm right here Sasuke," Naruto said confused.

"You don't understand Naruto, I love you," Sasuke said desperately, grabbing Naruto's shoulder and looking into his blue eyes.

Naruto at the moment was too shocked to say anything. Did he love Sasuke too? He _was_ good looking and he was…well, he was Sasuke. He was his best friend.

Since Naruto wasn't saying anything, Sasuke took that as an 'I don't love you' and walked away dejectedly.

"Sasuke wait," Naruto said running after him.

"I don't want to hear it Naruto, you already broke my heart once when you said you loved Sakura; I can't handle it again," Sasuke said, eyes watering.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, the last thing I want to do is hurt you," Naruto said, "This is all so sudden, I don't know if I love you, but is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Kiss me," Sasuke said immediately. He expected Naruto to refuse, but instead Naruto softly took Sasuke's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips.

"_He's so careful with me," _Sasuke observed, gratefully.

Naruto pulled away and looked Sasuke in the eye. Naruto thought he looked fuller than before, Naruto loved it…no, Naruto loved _him_.

"_I love Sasuke," _Naruto realized.

This new knowledge made Naruto pull Sasuke to him again, and kiss him more passionately than before.

Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's sudden action and pulled away, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I love you too," Naruto said, making Sasuke smile slightly, "And I love your smile," he added and pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"You just said you didn't know," Sasuke said, but wrapped his arms around Naruto anyway.

"Kissing you made me realize that I do love you. Do you believe me?" Naruto asked, slightly nervous.

"I believe you," Sasuke assured. He let go of Naruto only to take his hand and lead him to their room.

As soon as they entered their room and closed the door, Sasuke's lips met Naruto's. The blonde's tongue licked Sasuke's lips, asking for entrance which Sasuke granted him. Naruto steered them to his bed and Sasuke lay down. Naruto straddled Sasuke and they continued kissing. After a couple minutes, Sasuke's hard started venturing under Naruto's shirt.

Naruto knew where Sasuke was going and stopped him, "Sasuke aren't we moving a little fast?" Naruto asked, event though he wanted Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke said shakily, "I need you _now_ Naruto. I've been broken for too long, complete me."

"Alright, whatever you want Sasuke," Naruto answered and leaned down to recapture Sasuke lips. Sasuke's hands returned to Naruto's shirt and he took it off. Naruto then did the same with Sasuke's shirt and the blonde leaned down to kiss the raven again causing their bare chests to touch. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and Naruto pulled away in favor of licking Sasuke's jaw down to his neck.

"Ah…Naruto," Sasuke said breathily.

Naruto began to grind his hips against Sasuke's and he noticed the raven wasn't hard at all, "Wow, you're hard to turn on," he said teasingly.

"Shut up, the only physical contact I ever had for nine years was being beaten. You're lucky it even works right (A/N O.o That was strange, just go with it)," Sasuke grunted.

"Well, let's change that," Naruto said seductively, pulling off Sasuke jeans and then his own.

"Can we maybe turn the light on Naruto?" Sasuke asked (A/N They didn't have time when they walked in, gosh!)

"Sorry Sasuke, but I can't do this if I have to look at your body. It makes me fell bad seeing how hurt it is," Naruto said awkwardly.

"I understand. I'm glad you care so much," Sasuke replied.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered and pulled off Sasuke last article of clothing. Naruto leaned down and slowly licked the tip of Sasuke's member.

"Oh god, Naruto," Sasuke panted.

Naruto smirked and took all of Sasuke's dick into his mouth and started bobbing his head.

"Nnn…Naruto," Sasuke grunted and was about to come, but Naruto pulled away, "Hey!" he said and sat up.

"Sorry, but if I let you come, it would have taken forever to get you hard again," Naruto said, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and sucked on three of his fingers. He pulled off his boxers and took Sasuke's fingers out of his mouth before lying down and moving Sasuke's fingers near his entrance, "You know what to do?" he asked.

"Yeah, but why am I seme?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well, being uke hurts more than being seme and I really don't want to hurt you, not even slightly," Naruto said, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, but I think you're underestimating me," Sasuke said, but still stuck his middle finger into Naruto's heat. He moved it in and out a few times before adding another finger and scissoring them. Naruto flinched slightly in pain.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"Keep going," Naruto said. Sasuke added another finger and curled them.

"Oh Sasuke," Naruto suddenly screamed. Naruto pulled Sasuke fingers out of him and pushed Sasuke so he was lying down.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Just sit back and enjoy the ride," Naruto said (Oh shit, I just realized the pun, so yes, pun intended). Naruto positioned himself and slowly slid down Sasuke's dick. Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt Naruto's tight heat constrict around him.

"Complete enough for you?" Naruto asked as he rode Sasuke.

"Yes," Sasuke breathed and grabbed Naruto's hips, helping him reach deeper.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice filled with lust.

"I love you too," Sasuke lovingly replied. Sasuke gathered all his strength and sat up, allowing Naruto to wrap his legs around his waist. Sasuke wrapped his soft hands around Naruto's length and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"You'll never be broken again," Naruto whispered and came with a loud moan.

Sasuke thrust into Naruto a few more times before responding, "Thank you," and spilling his seed inside the blonde.

They both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily and Naruto pulled Sasuke out of him. They both lay still to catch their breath before Sasuke spoke, "Naruto, you always say I can't be with you forever. Is that still true?"

"No, not anymore," Naruto replied and wrapped his arms around the raven.

**-Break-**

The next day when Naruto returned to his room after class, he found Sasuke writing a letter.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked after kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

"I'm writing a letter…to my brother," Sasuke said and Naruto gave him a questioning look, "Take away some of his self-satisfaction of he knew how well I am," Sasuke explained.

"Oh, so how _are_ you doing?" Naruto asked, smiling slightly.

"Great," Sasuke answered giving him a genuine smile.

**-Break-**

_Dear Itachi,_

_I never thought I'd do something like writing you a letter, but I wanted you to know how happy I am. You ruined my life, but luckily I found someone to help put me back together. I don't think I'll ever forgive you for what you did to me, but I want you to know you're plan didn't work. _

_Fuck you, _

_Your brother, Sasuke _

Itachi read the letter and smirked to himself, "Well done brother, I guess you won the war."

**The End**

**Yeah, I know the story was pretty short, but let's be honest there's nothing left to say. I wasn't going to tell you this, but I guess I will: There's going to be a sequel. So keep your eyes peeled for it. Actually it's more of a side thing, it explains what happens to Itachi, so if you're interested watch for it. Review please. **


End file.
